List of Official Wallpapers
This list contains all wallpapers that have been published throughout official social media. Eneroth Featured Units *Infernal Ravager Korzan *Boreal Tempest Haile *Monster Hunter Avani *Storm Champion Mikael *Loremaster Allanon *Ezra *Shadow Cat Nyami Beatrix and Ciara Featured Units *Sanguine Hood Ciara *Dark Succubus Beatrix Download *Beatrix and Ciara 1280x720 *Beatrix and Ciara 1920x1080 *Beatrix and Ciara 3840x2160 Artist *jurrig (DeviantArt) Brave Halloween Team Featured Units *Berserker Zelion *Gazia *Heartless Hadaron *Fallen Knight Galtier *Black Knight Kielazar Download *Brave Halloween Team 1280x720 *Brave Halloween Team 1920x1080 *Brave Halloween Team 3840x2160 Artist *largee17 (DeviantArt) Valentine 2018 Featured Units *White Death Ravea *Sonic Blaster Vashi Download *Valentine 2018 1280x720 *Valentine 2018 1920x1080 *Valentine 2018 3840x2160 Brave Blossom Festival 2018 Featured Units *Ebil Genius Vikki *Autonomous Cotton *Plasma Blaster Bonnie *Eggspert Huntress Carrol Download *Brave Blossom Festival 2018 1920x1080 *Brave Blossom Festival 2018 3840x2160 Winter Featured Units *Furious Nick *Avalanche Jack *Infinity Starsage Zeruiah *Silent Sentinel Silvie *Snow Queen Eva *Toy Soldier Haido Download *Winter Wallpaper 1280x740 *Winter Wallpaper 1920x1080 *Winter Wallpaper 3840x2160 Paradox Blossoms Featured Units *Dawnbearer Juno-Seto *Umbral Bloom Ensa-Taya Download *Spring Wallpaper 1280x720 *Spring Wallpaper 1920x1080 *Spring Wallpaper 3840x2160 Summer 2018 Featured Units *Pyretic Yan & Yuan *Arctic Vail & Vidron *Merciful Honoka & Hisa *Fearless Tate & Tama *Canny Quentin & Quinn *Astute Ebony & Enid Download *Summer 2018 Wallpaper 1280x720 *Summer 2018 Wallpaper 1920x1080 *Summer 2018 Wallpaper 3840x2160 Summer 2018 Chibi Featured Units *Pyretic Yan & Yuan *Arctic Vail & Vidron *Merciful Honoka & Hisa *Fearless Tate & Tama *Canny Quentin & Quinn *Astute Ebony & Enid Download *Summer 2018 Chibi Wallpaper 1280x720 *Summer 2018 Chibi Wallpaper 1920x1080 *Summer 2018 Chibi Wallpaper 3840x2160 Brave Halloween Festival 2018 Featured Units *Headpumtress Semira Download *Brave Halloween Festival 2018 1280x720 *Brave Halloween Festival 2018 1920x1080 *Brave Halloween Festival 2018 3840x2160 Brave Winter 2018 Featured Units *Snowy Bravura Annette *Foxblade Kitsu *Cheery Bjørn & Linlin Download *Brave Winter 2018 1280x720 *Brave Winter 2018 1920x1080 *Brave Winter 2018 3840x2160 Artist *jurrig (DeviantArt) New Year 2019 Featured Units *Righteous Sun Cayena *Grand Mitrailleur Serin Download *New Year 2019 Wallpaper - 1125x2436 *New Year 2019 Wallpaper - 1440x2580 *New Year 2019 Wallpaper - 1500x2560 *New Year 2019 Wallpaper - 2048x2732 Easter 2019 Featured Units *Sweet Harlequin Ellie *Coeur Libre Marianne *Ebil Genius Vikki *Autonomous Cotton *Plein Flair Auberi *Hyper Tank Bonnie *Eggspert Huntress Carrol Download *Easter 2019 Wallpaper - 1125x2436 *Easter 2019 Wallpaper - 1440x2580 *Easter 2019 Wallpaper - 1500x2560 *Easter 2019 Wallpaper - 2048x2732 Summer 2019 Download *Summer 2019 Wallpaper - 1280x720 *Summer 2019 Wallpaper - 1920x1080 *Summer 2019 Wallpaper - 3840x2160 Featured Units *Skittish Chemist Charlie *Tide Diva Sennie *Jelly Princess Chryssa Artist *jurrig (DeviantArt) Raid Class 7 Download *Raid Class 7 Wallpaper - 1125x2436 *Raid Class 7 Wallpaper - 1440x2580 *Raid Class 7 Wallpaper - 1500x2560 *Raid Class 7 Wallpaper - 2048x2732 Featured Units *Wildblood Tarok *Mageslayer Vrána *Ordainer Hakuzo Uprising 2019 Featured Units *Aesys, Great of Magic *Thoth, Scribe of Gods *Ptah, Master of Truth *Twilight Priestess Neferet *Set the Deceiver Download Desktop: *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 1280x720 *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 1920x1080 *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 3840x2160 Mobile: *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 1125x2436 *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 1440x2580 *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 1500x2560 *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 1848x4000 *Uprising 2019 Wallpaper - 2048x2732 Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Featured Units *Boorish Beauty Inoko *Skittish Chemist Charlie *Highland Belter Ulagan *Feral Commissar Kassia Download Desktop (Ulagan & Kassia): *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 1280x720 *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 1920x1080 *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 3840x2160 Mobile (Inoko & Charlie): *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 1125x2436 *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 1440x2580 *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 1500x2560 *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 1848x4000 *Vortex Arena Zodiac 2019 Wallpaper - 2048x2732 New Year 2020 Featured Units *Devoted Yasna Armaiti *Shadow Stalker Vohu Download *New Year 2020 Wallpaper - 1125x2436 *New Year 2020 Wallpaper - 1440x2580 *New Year 2020 Wallpaper - 1500x2560 *New Year 2020 Wallpaper - 1848x4000 *New Year 2020 Wallpaper - 2048x2732 Trivia *jurrig was the artist for Selena and Elza as part of a Brave Frontier collaboration in one of gumi's published games, Chain Chronicle. *The New Year 2020 Wallpaper is the first wallpaper to be featured in a title screen.